group_3fandomcom-20200213-history
The Features of Cyber Ethics for Parents
Cyber Ethics is a topic every person, child or adult, needs to be familiar with if they are going to engage on today’s Internet. According to the statistics study on the Statista webpage, as of 2016 there are 287 million internet users in the United States. Adults and children are using the internet for more than research these days. From checking news articles, to online shopping, emails, twitter, Facebook, downloading, watching videos, Snapchat, paying bills, maps, calendars, online computer games, etc., internet users are spending increased amounts of time on the internet, especially our children. “Cyberbullying has had an impact on a much broader age demographic than conventional/traditional bullying. It is now occurring among older adolescents, college students, and young adults.” (Chisholm. 2014). Parents need to teach their tech savvy teenagers about cyber ethics to ensure they are safe and have a positive internet experience while online. The features of cyber ethics for parents are education, communication, awareness, and professional help. It is common that most teenage students know more about social media and the internet than their parents. Between their Twitter and Snapchat young adults are might be in danger if they don’t practice cyber ethics. How are parents able to educate their teenager if they themselves don’t know what a tweet or a snap is? According to the 7 Steps to Good Digital Parenting, parents need to take the initiative to educate themselves on what their child is doing on the internet. Search the internet for things you don’t understand. Try the apps and games your children are using and downloading. Set parental controls on all your teen’s devices and monitor their screen time. Friend your child on social media. Know their usernames and passwords. Most importantly model the habits you want your child to have by unplugging yourself. (Family Online Safety Institute). Communication and awareness are close partners when it comes to cyber ethics. In the article from Perdue University, Cyber Ethics, it states that “Communication is the most obvious strategy involves taking the time to talk with our children about acceptable and unacceptable online behavior. Children need to understand that their actions can impact others, and that they should practice the same etiquette online as they would in the real world.” After parents educate themselves on cyber ethics they should communicate with their teenagers the proper etiquette for online behavior. Parents should make them aware of the negative outcomes that may occur if proper etiquette isn’t used. Teenagers tend to think that since they are not face to face with anyone on the internet they can do or say things that they would not usually. It is important to make teenagers aware that what they say, post, do on the internet is permanent and can cause lasting effects on other people. Modeling is a great way parents can communicate to their teenagers. Through their own actions of cyber ethics is a great beginning to bring awareness of the dangers of overuse and improper use of technology. Parents need to stay involved in what their children’s activity online. What sites are they visiting, what things are they posting, and how much time are they spending online each day. Approximately “one in five students will be cyberbullied and about the same ratio of students will cyberbully others.” (Chisholm. 2014). Parents need to play an active role in their teenager’s online world. When parents are confused or at a point where they are not sure there needs to be somewhere they can turn for help, direction, and support. Professional help may be another options schools can take to support their parents and students. Many schools are now offering opportunities for parents and their children attend a one night workshop on cyber ethics. This is a great opportunity for parents and teenagers to educate themselves on today’s ever changing world of technology and social media. “In New York, The Dignity for All Students Act (DASA) took effect on July 1, 2012; the New York Legislature amended DASA to include a requirement that school professionals applying for a certificate or license on or after July 1, 2013 must complete coursework or training in harassment, bullying, cyberbullying, and discrimination in schools: prevention and intervention, referred to as DASA training.” (DASA, 2013). Teachers are also required to seek professional training on how to educate our young adults. References: Chisholm, June. F. Review of the Status of Cyberbullying and Cyberbullying Prevention. ''Journal of Information Systems Education. Vol. 25 (1). Spring 2014. DASA (Dignity for All Students Act): ''NYS Anti-bullying Law. Retrieved from: http//capsli.org/dignity-for-all-students-act-dasa/ Family Online Safety Institute. 7 Steps to Good Digital Parenting. Retrieved from: https://www.fosi.org/good-digital-parenting/cyberethics-checklist/ Perdue University. Cyber Ethics. The Center of Education and Research in Information Assurance and Security. Retrieved from: http://www.cerias.purdue.edu/assets/pdf/k-12/infosec_newsletters/07cyberethics.pdf Statista, the Statistics Portal. Retrieved from: https://www.statista.com/statistics/276445/number-of-internet-users-in-the-united-states/